The present invention relates to a container for BB's and especially to a BB gun loader for loading the magazine of a BB gun.
In the past, BB guns have been widely used and these are typically air rifles which have magazines holding a plurality of lead or metal shot, commonly referred to as BB's. Such air rifles or BB guns have magazines which allow the insertion of a single BB at a time which can be a slow process in the filling of the BB magazine. Once the BB's are loaded in the magazine, they are inserted one at a time into the chamber for firing out of the barrel. The present invention relates to a BB gun loader which can be loaded and stored in a rigid container which is reusable and which can insert BB's one at a time into the air gun magazine or which can insert the BB's in a continuous stream.
One prior art air gun which shoots BB's and includes a magazine is shown in the Markham U.S. Pat. No. 557,849, while another BB gun with a special loading magazine is shown in the Sproull U.S. Pat. No. 1,152,447. A prior art BB gun/shot container and dispenser and filler can be seen in the Bauer et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,974 which has a container for BB's and a tube dispenser for dispensing the BB's one at a time and is intended to obviate the common practice among children of placing BB shots in their mouth and filling the magazine of the air rifle by pressing their lips against it and expelling the BB's into the air rifle. Another BB gun loader can be seen in the Bauer et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,263,664 which operates similar to the other Bauer patent except it loads the BB's single file down a tube out one end of a BB container. The dispensing mechanism in these patents expands a rubber lip by grasping a special handle and sliding the lip over the tube to open the tube. A common vending machine for dispensing balls can be seen in the Linsley U.S. Pat. No. 862,923.
The present invention advantageously provides a rigid container which is shaped for being gripped by the hand and allows the thumb to release one or a series of BB's and which BB loader has a dispensing mechanism formed as one element pinned a rigid container.